The Yu Yu Hakusho Road trip: Miami!
by Fireangel722
Summary: The Yu Yu cast is bored and decides to go on a Road Trip to Miami. Oh yeah, Genkai comes along and supervises the naughty kids Some side characters come along(Chapter 4 up)
1. Genkai's Return

Chapter 1: Genkai's return  
  
(Warning: invovles lots of curses and the charaters diss eachother a lot.If you don't like Kayko bashing, then this is not the fan fic for you )  
  
  
  
It was a very nice day and Yu Yu cast was bored.  
  
"This is so fucking boring! Let's do something fun damn it!" says Yuske.  
  
"Maybe we can find Yukina and play spin the bottle" Kuwabara says while drooling.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, you preverted bastard" Hiei says while sticking up his middle finger.  
  
"Chill out! We're supposed to be having fun." Kayko squeals.  
  
"I know, why not go on a road trip! It will be sooooo fun!" Botan suggested.  
  
  
  
Yusuke yawns and complains about Kuwabara being constipated.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi,at least and I have a better relationship than you and Kayko! HAHAHAHAHA......HA!!!"Kuwabara says and start to laugh like a maniac.  
  
"That's a stupid diss,dumbass" Yusuke says and yawns again  
  
  
  
"It wouldn't matter,none of us can drive" Kurama said  
  
"What do you mean? I can drive!"Kuwabara said  
  
"He means drive without having all of us killed and crash every 5 seconds"Hiei says  
  
"Why you little asshole,I'm going to kick your ass" Kuwabara says, ready to strike but misses because Hiei was too fast for him.  
  
"Wait, aren't you under age? None of us look 18 or over" Botan says  
  
"I'll just kill whoever stops us"Hiei says  
  
"You can't just go around releasing the dark dragon everywhere"Kayko says  
  
"Try to stop me you whiny little bitch!" Hiei snaps  
  
"At least she's over 5 feet! HAHAHA Beat that you fuck face!" Yusuke snaps back, defending Keiko  
  
"Oh look, Kayko is a Tea wannabe (Tea is from Yu-gi Oh you know, that whiny bitch who talks about friendship)Hiei says  
  
"Shut up Yugi" Yusuke says with a snicker on his face.  
  
"Okay, break it up you two" Kurama says in a gentle tone  
  
"Hn,she started it. No one can stop me MuaHAHAHAHA!" Hiei laughs evilly  
  
"OKAY.... You're really freakin' me out here."Yusuke says slowly backing away from Hiei  
  
"Oh, I have an idea" Kuwabara said  
  
"That's a first"Hiei says  
  
"Shut up! anyways,we can steal a car"Kuwabara says  
  
"bbbut that's bad"Kayko says  
  
"Don't be such a goody two shoes. Even I let loose once in a while" says a mysterious shadow dude.  
  
"Who the fuck is there?" Yusuke says in a frightened tone.  
  
"It's jsut me you dim-witted moron" says the mysterious shadow  
  
"I can hear Genkai's voice but it's not possible! She's dead." Yuske says with a frightened, yet happy tone.  
  
"It's a ghost!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! Mommy!!!!!"Kuwabara says while shrieking like a little girl.  
  
"Yes, I am a ghost,and I'm back to haunt you Muahahahahahaha!!"says the shadow in a deep creepy voice  
  
"Grandma?"Yusuke ask in a unsure tone.  
  
"No, I'm the ghost of Christmas past, Of Course it's me!! Ahem, I've heard that you are going on a little road trip and Koenma sent me to supervise you so you kids don't do anything stupid." Genkai says in a warning tone  
  
"Ok,now all that's left is the car,that we're going to steal from Mr.Iwamoto! HAHAHAHA That'll teach him to mess with Yusuke Urameshi!" 


	2. The Journey Begins!

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!  
  
Yusuke was watching the News with the rest of the gang in Kurama's house.  
Kurama's mom has just went shopping in the market.  
  
5:00 news:  
  
"Tokyo resident, Mr. Iwamoto is our new grand lottery winner of $100 million yen" says a news reporter  
  
The group was in shock to find Yusuke's teacher winning the lottery  
  
"Holy shit! I can't believe that asshole won! " exclaimed Yusuke  
  
"Hn, he just got lucky, too lucky"Hiei says  
  
Everyone continued to watch the News.  
  
"So Mr. Iwamoto, what are you going to do with the money you just won?" The news reporter asks  
  
"I'm going to buy a Hummer, no two Hummers"Mr Iwamoto says laughing"Then I'm going to show it off, then I'm..."  
  
"Okay, well, we don't have that much time, anyways... back to you John" The news reporter says as she pushed Mr. Iwamoto off the screen.  
  
"You know what that means don't you guys? " says Kuwabara  
  
"Of course, we're not exactly stupid like SOMEONE in this room" mutters Hiei  
  
"SWEET!............. Okay, I can't believe I said that." says Yusuke while blushing.  
  
"Time to get our money! OHHH YEAHHHH DUDE!" says Kuwabara stupidly  
  
"What the FUCK!" screams the whole gang.  
  
"Some one has problems" grumbles Hiei  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Guys, get me out of here! I'm too young to go to jail!! HELP!" screams Kuwabara  
  
"It's not my fault someone's a clumsy idiot and tripped over the newly installed carpet" says Genkai.  
  
"Do we have to save the dumbass? We already stole everything we need. Rescuing HIM would just be a waste of time!" complained Hiei  
  
"Shut up you midgit! Wait, WHAT! You already got everything without me?!" exclaimed Kuwabara  
  
"Of course, the keys were already in the car and the trunks full of money were in it. It doesn't take a genious to take it!" says Hiei  
  
"Well, we could spend $1000 yen to bail him out and then we could leave for Miami." says Kurama  
  
"We could bail him out and he'll probably get himself arrested again" snickers Yusuke  
  
"Grumpiness, another side-effect of hunger. Grab a Snickers!" says Kuwabara in a comercial tone.  
  
Everybody, including the police officers have a huge sweatdrop on their head (Classic anime style)  
  
Will Kuwabara's so called "FRIENDS" bail him out, or will they leave him there forever? Find out on chapter 3. 


	3. The Weird Car Ride

Chapter 3:The weird car ride  
  
Warning: If you love Kurama and don't like us making him a freak(not that we have anything with ganster tone), don't read this chapter. They say "fuck" alot and tell us if we should put it in "R" Thanks   
  
(To make a long story short, they decide to help Kuwabara escape)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally on the road!" Kuwabara says  
  
"Let's entertain ourselves. Keiko, start stripping! OHHH YEEAAH!" Yusuke says in a perverted tone.  
  
"FUCK YOU YOU BIG PERVERT!" Keiko yells and slaps Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, that hurt! Fine, Botan, start the PaR-TAy by strippin'!!!!" Yusuke says in a freaky tone.  
  
"Wait, am I gonna get slapped again?" Yusuke says in a scared voice.  
  
"WEll, of course not! Something much better!" says Botan in a devious voice.  
  
Yusuke gets hit on the head by Botan's oar  
  
"That was entertaining! Now Kuwabara, why don't you go fuck yourself!" Hiei snickers  
  
Just then, they hear a unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Yo Yo Yo, homies, jus' chill!" Kurama says in a wankster voice  
  
Everyone has a huge sweatdrop   
  
"I don't know you." Hiei says cooly  
  
"WUZZAPP!!!" Kurama says in a scratchty voice  
  
Everyone looks at Kurama and notices that he's in his Youko form.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Botan asks in a concerned voice  
  
"NAH,*hic*,WHy woUld *hic* you AsK? *hic*" Kurama says  
  
"Obviously he's drunk!" Keiko says in a smart tone  
  
"OHHH Hey, don't let him drive!" Yusuke screams  
  
"I don't wanna die! I want my mommy and Yukina!" Kuwabara cries  
  
"Fuck off Yukina and...... SHIT!!!" Hiei screams  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm driving!!!" Genkai says as she pushes Kurama off the wheel.  
  
Kurama fell to the floor and started to laugh like an idiot(gasp).   
  
"This is the last time I'm letting him go to the bar alone"Hiei says  
  
The rest of the trip goes somewhat more smoothly until....... A huge wind blows and the car is sent flying through the air without any means of direction. It goes through a series of twirls and Kuwabara starts to cry.Then Hiei knocks Kuwabara unconsious.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that?" Kurama says in a British accent.  
  
"*sniff*, I think I'm bleeding." Yusuke whimpers.  
  
"OH god, we have an unconcious idiot, a big baby, a Bakura, and..... I'm hungry DAMN IT!!!" Hiei complains  
  
What will our heroes(HAHAHA) find when they look outside the window? Will they all DIE? (nahh) By the way, the wind person is obviously..? 


	4. Jin is Here

Chapter 4:Jin is Here  
  
(In this chapter Jin and Touya fianlly join the fic!Oh yeah.I think we just like to make fun of the characters!In this chapter,we made Yusuke seem a little well GAY!Keiko gets JEALOUS!!!BTW i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
When the Hummer is finally on the ground,the YYH gang decide to take a look out the wind,they see..............*gasp*Jin and Touya  
  
"What a surprise"Hiei says in a sarcastic voice  
  
"Aya mate"Jin greets the YYH gang  
  
"Hey Jin!I missed you"Yusuke says in a weepy and a gay tone(uhhhh)  
  
"Well,we haven't seen you since the Dark Tournament"Keiko said in a superfical voice while holding Yusuke from hugging Jin  
  
"Hey! don't forget me about me you stupid authors!Ahem,anyways Wassup guyss!Touya says  
  
Everyone sweatdrop  
  
"NOOO! we have another gangster person...thing"Yusuke says while staring at Touya.  
  
"What? I was just trying something new"Touya says defending himself  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asks Yusuke.  
  
"We're here for the night clubs." Touya said  
  
"There are night clubs in the middle of nowhere?" asked Yusuke.  
  
" Yes lads and lassies, right over the Pacific Ocean!" Jin says in an excited tone.  
  
" Oh yeah, how are we going to get to Miami by car? It's across the Pacific Ocean!" Keiko said  
  
Kuwabara wakes up. "It is?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"No problem Lassie! I'll use me incredible wind power to fly." Jin says happily.  
  
"Well then, let's go already!" said Hiei impatiently.  
  
As Jin helps them across the ocean, he comes across a evil hungry seagull who pecks Jin in the eyes and bites his ass thinking that it was food. Jin screams with a YAAAHHH! dropping Kuwabar in the process, right into the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"Help me, Help me! I can't swim! I can't die a virgin!" Kuwabara yells  
  
as he starts to cry.  
  
"Let's just leave him there!" Hiei said cooly "Besides, I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!!"  
  
Will the YY gang actually save Kuwabara? Will Jin's butt heal from the evil seagull? And Hiei is still hungry! Find out on chapter 5 !! 


End file.
